


Last Thoughts

by hopelessbookgeek



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, I made myself sad and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What must have gone through North's mind when South betrayed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad and I'm sorry.

He heard the shot.  
They would say later that he didn’t, but that only made themselves feel better, not him. He heard the shot. What he didn’t know was what it meant.

_Two tiny blondes with blue eyes, bouncing with excitement over their first day of school, both with chubby cheeks and shining smiles. “I’m glad we’re in the same class,” the boy told his sister shyly. “I’ll never leave you alone,” she promised._

_He_ would be closing in, wouldn’t he? That hulking beast, used to be a man, used be a friend, used to be _human_. Not anymore. He worried that that thing would get there before they could find a way to escape. His back started to hurt.

_One summer he grew a foot in two months, and his sister gained ten pounds of muscle. He wore a purple turtleneck to hide his gangly wrists and she threatened anyone who made fun of it._

The ache was getting worse and he _realized_. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, a warning, a cry for help, an accusation. He tasted metal on his tongue and the words wouldn’t come.

_She joined up after he did. “Can’t let my stupid baby brother die all alone out there,” she laughed, but there was steel underneath the smile. She dyed her hair, he grew facial hair. The smiles came less often over time._

Theta? Theta, what happened? What’s wrong? Run diagnostics. What do you mean? She didn’t. South? South, tell him he’s wrong. South, please, where are you…

_They fought almost every time they were together but they were a team. They were a damn good team. One day when the fighting stopped they took a day off, went to a beach. They took pictures of each other all day and promised to laugh at them together when they were old._

Theta, stay with me, please, I need you. Don’t be scared. Just please don’t leave me, please, I can’t be alone. South, please, please come here…

“I’m so sorry, baby brother,” she whispered when she knelt beside him, his legs failing to hold him up. “I have to go. I have to save myself.” Her voice cracked and she sounded close to tears.

His eyes wouldn’t stay open, why were his eyes so heavy? He coughed, tasted more metal. His muscles went slack.

South, I loved you…


End file.
